


wish you were here

by misheancolchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misheancolchester/pseuds/misheancolchester





	wish you were here

It had been a terrible hunt; too many dead, and so much blood. Dean was splattered with it, Sam was drenched in it. Castiel was waiting for them back in the bunker. They drove home in silence. It was a cold uncomfortable silence. The horror had left them without the words to explain to each other what they were thinking. Everything hurt far too much for them to even begin to string a sentence.

When they pulled into the garage, Castiel was waiting for them. Dean blew passed him without a word. Sam gave Cas an apologetic look and hoped he would understand. Castiel waited for them in the library as the two hunters went to clean up the blood. 

Dean emerged and went straight to his room without saying anything. Sam sat down with the ex-angel in the library.

"It was really bad." Sam said quietly. "Don't press him for details." Castiel nodded and said nothing. "I'm going to Sioux Falls tonight, Jody asked for an extra hand. If he asks, tell him she called while he was asleep and I didn't want to wake him." Castiel nodded again. "I should be back in a day or two."

"Take care Sam." Castiel said. 

"I will, you take care of yourself and take care of him. If you have any problems, give me a call and I'll be right back." Castiel nodded.

Sam stood up, and went back to the garage with a new bag. Within 10 minutes, he was gone.

Castiel decided to get an early night. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes. There wasn't much he could do, so sleep was his best option.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel awoke to the sound of smashing glass. His eyes shot open and he pulled out a gun. He peered out of his room. He tiptoed through the passage to the library. He saw Dean standing by one of the tables, a bottle in his hand, and there were shards of glass on the floor. Castiel assumed he had broken the glass he had been drinking from. 

He watched as Dean took a long drink from the bottle. He didn't even cough, and the bottle was almost empty. Dean swayed on his feet a little. His eyes closed and he stumbled slightly. Castiel sighed heavily, and ascended the stairs after returning the gun to his room. Dean turned and watched Castiels approach, his eyes were glazed.

Cas noticed that his hands and knuckles were cut up and badly bruised. His heart ached for the pain Dean was going through. Castiel noticed the books and papers strewn about the floor. He gently took the bottle from Deans hand and took a short swig before placing it on the table. His eyes locked onto Deans and he could tell that he was too drunk to argue or fight him in any capacity.

He took Deans hands in his own and brought the bruised knuckles to his lips. Deans eyes went wide and his cheeks flushed slightly, but he didn't pull away. Castiel pulled Dean close, and gently placed the hunters arms around his neck, running his hands over Deans arms he placed his hands gently on his hips, and slowly began moving his feet. Dean chuckled wetly, and rested his head on Castiels shoulder. His eyes closed tight, failing to hold back the tears.

"So, you think you could tell  
Heaven from hell,  
Blue skies from pain  
Can you tell a green field  
From cold steel rail.." Castiel sang softly.   
"A smile from a veil  
Do you think you could tell"

As the words fell from the ex angels lips, he felt Dean grip tight on his pajamas and pull him closer. The hunter was trembling. Castiels voice was deep and rumbled like gravel as he sang. 

"Did they get you to trade  
your heroes for ghosts?  
Hot ashes for trees?  
Hot air for a cool breeze?  
Cold comfort for change?  
Did you exchange a walk on part in the war  
for a lead role in a cage?"

He sang slowly, and quietly as he turned Dean around in the library, in an awkward shuffling slow dance, the tension began to ebb from the hunters shoulders.

"How I wish, how I wish you were here.  
We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl,  
year after year"

He lifted his head off Castiels shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug. Castiel closed his eyes, feeling the breath of the hunter on his neck, and holding him just as tight.

"Running over the same old ground.  
What have we found?  
The same old fears.  
Wish you were here." Dean sang with him, and their voices echoed through the bunker. They still spun slowly, swaying side to side. Then Castiel felt Deans lips connect with his cheek, then on his jawline. His heart thrummed a heavy bass-line in his chest. He ached, as Dean pressed a small open mouth kiss to his lips. He kissed back softly, and then pulled away. Knowing Dean was drunk, and would probably regret everything in the morning. He had to stop, no matter how much he wanted to continue just kissing him. He took Deans hand gently and led him down to his bedroom.

Deans eyes were wide and so green as he followed the ex-angel to his bedroom. Castiel opened the door and they stepped inside. Dean faced Castiel and leaned in carefully and kissed him again. Despite being drunk, he was so gentle and cautious. Dean sucked down Castiels neck leaving hickeys in his wake. Castiel reluctantly pulled back and kissed Deans cheek. Without another word he helped the hunter sit on the bed. He helped Dean take off his shoes, and his jeans and pushed him into bed. Dean looked up at him expectantly. Castiel carefully pulled the blankets over him and ran his fingers through Deans hair and over his cheek. The Ex-Angel tucked him in and kissed his forehead. He left the room briskly, closing the door behind him.

He leaned against the closed door letting out a deep breath. He hoped Dean would not be mad in the morning.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dean woke, his head was spinning. He stared at the ceiling for a moment. Then he remembered how much he had drunk, and his heart sank heavily in his chest. 

He tiptoed out of his room and carefully closed the door. He walked to the kitchen and Castiel was sitting there having a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning Cas." Dean said a little too brightly. Castiel just looked up at him and smiled. Dean looked over his shoulder.

"Is Sam around?" Dean asked. 

"He received a call from Jody Mills, you were sleeping so he went on his own." Castiel replied. Dean nodded and wiped his hand on his leg. There was a long silence, and Castiel turned back to his froot loops. 

"I- ah okay, did he say how long he would be?" Dean asked. Castiel swallowed his mouthful of cereal.

"He says a day or two. He didn't say what she was calling about, just that she had called." Castiel replied. Dean stared at the ex-angel. Since when were his eyes so blue. His hair was still damp from his morning shower, and had stuck up in odd ways. He was sitting there in a stripy long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He wasn't wearing shoes, or socks, and Dean found himself staring at Castiels toes, which curled and uncurled. With a sharp intake of breath, Dean walked over to the cupbord and pulled out a bowl. He sat down across from Cas and poured himself some cereal. He carefully glanced at the ex-angel, and noted he had a small smile playing around the corner of his lips. The memory of kissing him came back full force and Dean felt his cheeks go red. He then began to wonder if he had dreamed it. Then he saw the red marks on the ex-angels neck and he knew.

"H-hey Cas." Den started. Castiel looked up from his bowl and tilted his head in curiosity.

"Yes, Dean?" He asked, the smile faded. Then Dean narrowed his eyes as the song floated back to him.

"How drunk was I last night?" He asked. 

"Quite drunk. You broke a glass, but it's okay I cleaned it up after I put you to bed last night." He replied as if it was nothing. Deans shoulders tensed and Cas could see he was going on the defensive for the next round of questioning.

"Did I kiss you?" Dean asked like a bull through a gate. Castiel tried not to smile, but failed miserably. 

"Yes, and I kissed you back." Castiel replied matter of factly. He took another mouthful of his cereal.

"Oh." Dean replied. "I-is that okay?" Castiel broke into a grin. Dean furrowed his brow in confusion and Castiel turned back to his cereal, his cheeks flaming red.

Dean smirked shyly, his cheeks were as red as the hickeys on the ex-angels neck. He looked down at his breakfast and stirred his spoon through his cereal.

"We should try it again, when I'm sober." Dean said quietly. Castiel beamed and was about to reply when suddenly the kitchen door opened Sam walked in looking disgruntled.

"What happened with Jody?" Dean asked.

"Turned out to be some pranksters." Sam said. "I got about halfway there, and she called me to tell me she had sorted, and I quote 'those miserable delinquents having holiday fun at her expense' and 'a night in a jail cell will help them buck up their ideas.'" 

"So how's things?" He asked dumping his bag on the table and jostling the cereal.

"Not much happened while you were gone." Dean said. Sam raised his eyebrows, he knew he had caught Dean in a lie, but he didn't press for more information. Then he saw the hickeys on Castiels neck. 

"Dude, Cas, what happened to your neck?" Sam asked in surprise, he glanced a Dean who had become incredibly still.

"Insect bites." Castiel replied. "I went outside for a jog early this morning, and I was bitten." Dean relaxed and Sam shook his head with amusement.


End file.
